Always
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Rick and Kate finally get their always. The rating has been changed for chapter 3, please be warned! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, taytay.1895.1, this is for you. I really hope you like it and it's what you had in mind. **

* * *

As Lanie was putting the finishing touches on Kate's makeup, the urge to move was overwhelming. Nothing big, really. All Kate wanted to do was scratch that one spot that had been bothering her since Lanie had started nearly 2 hours ago.

Gently, Kate lifted her hand from where it was laying on her lap, hoping that if she moved slowly and carefully enough, her best friend wouldn't notice.

"Now, girl, I know you're not about to move when I told you not to." Lanie said as she dabbed the last bit of blush on Kate's cheek.  
_  
Damn. _Kate thought. "But, Lanie." She nearly whined.

"Don't want to hear it. I've spent 2 hours making you look hot. I don't need you fidgeting and messing it up."

Kate sighed. "But it _itches!_" She exclaimed, her voice not unlike that of a two year old.

Lanie sighed. "Where?" She asked.

"The back of my right shoulder." Kate replied.

Lanie looked at Kate skeptically before slowly reaching her hand out and resting it on her friend's shoulder. "Here?" She asked kindly.

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed, leaning into the touch slightly.

Lanie smirked evilly before drawing her hand away. "Tough." She said as she turned and walked over to one of the bags and put the makeup away.

"Come on, Lanie!" Kate cried.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as she walked into the room.

"She," Lanie said as she pointed at Kate, "wants to mess up the lovely work I just finished by scratching."

"Lanie!" Kate said. "It's been driving me crazy for 2 hours!"

"Then you can deal with it for two more." Lanie said matter-of-factly.

"Where does it itch, Kate?" Alexis asked.

"Back of my right shoulder." Kate replied petulantly.

Alexis walked over and gently began scratching. "Better?" She asked.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus, yes." Kate replied breathlessly.

"Alexis! Come on!" Lanie said in mock exasperation.

"What?" Alexis asked innocently.

"You're supposed to be on my side! Morgue buddies, remember?"

"Sorry, Lanie. That only works if I'm still working in the morgue." Alexis replied with a grin.

Lanie sighed and mumbled something along the lines of "can't trust anybody."

Kate turned to look at Alexis and the two girls started laughing. Lanie looked over her shoulder and glared at them, but Kate could plainly see the grin trying to make its way across her best friend's face.

After they managed to calm down, Kate stood gingerly and walked over to the couch. "Time check?" she asked.

"You need to be down there in about 2 hours." Alexis replied.

"So we have an hour to relax before putting that monstrosity on." Kate said as she gestured to the garment bag hanging up.

"The monstrosity that you picked out." Lanie reminded her friend.

"Ugh. Why?" Kate asked. "Why did you talk me into this, Lanie?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lanie cried.

"My dad might have had something to do with it." Alexis added helpfully.

"Humph." Kate said.

"Come on, Kate. You know you wouldn't have agreed to it if you didn't want any of it." Alexis said as she sat beside the detective.

Kate sighed and put her arm around Alexis' shoulders, before a glare from Lanie had her pulling her arm back and taking Alexis' hand in her own.

"I know, Lex." Kate said softly.

Alexis smiled at Kate before squeezing her hand gently.

As Kate looked at the young woman, she was struck by just how far they had come in the last few years. After Kate and Rick had gotten together, Kate had been worried about what Alexis would think, especially given Kate's history of hurting Rick. There had even been a period where Kate had started running and Alexis refused to speak to the detective until almost a month after Kate and Rick got everything sorted out. After that, Kate had taken Alexis to lunch and had done her best to explain everything to Alexis. It hadn't fixed everything, but it had been a start. And since that day, they had grown closer and were now practically best friends, or as good of friends as they could be, considering that Alexis was about 20 years younger than Kate.

"Alright, you've had your hour." Lanie interrupted Kate's thoughts with a smile. "Let's get you dressed."

Kate sighed but allowed Alexis to pull her up from the couch. "Alright. Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I even want to know what Martha's doing?"

"Last I knew she was using her graydar to find eligible guys." Alexis said with a smile.

Kate nodded and stepped into the pool of fabric Lanie had waiting for her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Her friend asked with a look to Kate's pants.

"Shit! Umm, Alexis can you-"

"I'm gonna go make sure your dad's here." Alexis jumped in as she headed to the door.

"Thanks. When you find him, send him to your dad, ok? He mentioned that he wanted to talk to Rick before hand."

"Ok!" Alexis called as she left the room.

When Kate was sure Alexis wouldn't be returning, she shimmied her pants down her legs and stepped back into the fabric Lanie was holding for her.

"No wonder you didn't want to take your pants off in front of her, you randy girl, you." Lanie said.

"Oh, shut up." Kate replied as Lanie pulled the dress up past the lacy thong that had caused Kate to blush when Lanie mentioned her pants.

Lanie rolled her eyes as she started zipping the dress. When she had it halfway done, she stopped.

"Shirt too." Lanie said as she went to make sure the curling iron was still hot.

Kate sighed and pulled off her shirt and her bra before pulling the dress up to where it was supposed to rest.

"Alright, zip me up." She said.

Lanie went behind Kate and easily pulled the zipper shut. "You want me to lace it now or later?" She asked as she gestured to the corset that was more for looks than anything else.

"Later. I'd like to be able to breathe for a little longer." Kate answered, earning a look from Lanie.

Before either of them could speak, a knock sounded on the door, and it opened slightly. "Will I be scarred for life if I come in?" Alexis asked.

"No!" Both women called back.

Alexis sighed and entered the room. "You look pretty, Kate." She said with a smile.

"Just wait until her hair is done." Lanie replied.

"Did you find my dad?"

"Yeah. I showed him to where the boys are. He said he'd come find you when he's done." Alexis replied.

Kate nodded, for which Lanie slapped her lightly.

"Girl, Imma bout to have a hot iron next to your head. Do me a favor and don't move, ok?" Lanie asked with a hint of laughter.

Kate was about to nod in response before thinking better of it and answering with a thumbs up.

Lanie sighed before she picked up a piece of Kate's hair and starting the curling process.

30 minutes later, Lanie had finished curling Kate's hair and was in the process of pinning pieces back while Alexis was working on her own makeup and occasionally spraying hairspray on Kate's head when Lanie told her too.

There was another knock at the door, followed by a very hesitant, "Katie?"

"Hold on, Dad." Kate called as Lanie pinned the last piece of hair and gestured for Alexis to spray it. After a quick once over, Lanie deemed Kate finished and went to let her father into the room.

"Hi, Jim." Lanie said as Jim Beckett stepped into the room.

"Hi, Lanie." He replied with a smile.

"Hi, Dad." Kate said softly as she walked over to him.

"Oh, Katie. You look gorgeous, sweetie." Jim said as he carefully hugged her.

And she really did. Her dress was white, as per tradition. It was strapless and fitted, with delicate stonework along the bottom. The back of the dress zipped, and there was a corset that went over the zipper, partly as a decoration, and partly for her friend to punish her. Or so Kate said anyway. Her hair was curled, and the pieces in front were pulled back, while one small section was left on each side to frame her face.

"Thanks. It was all Lanie. Including the part where I inhaled more hairspray than air." Kate added, shooting a playful glare at her best friend, who looked entirely unapologetic.

Kate gestured for her father to sit on the couch while Lanie worked on Alexis' hair.

"So, Alexis said you went to talk to Rick?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"I did."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff. I'm sure he'll have the same conversation with whoever is lucky enough to marry Alexis."

"Dad." Kate said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Katie. Javier and Kevin were in there too, so I couldn't hurt him as much as I wanted to." Her father's playful smirk told Kate the he was joking. Mostly.

"Oh, before I forget." Jim said as he pulled a cloth wrapped package out of his pocket. "This is for you."

Kate took it from him and opened it carefully, gasping when she recognized what it was.

"Jim, you know I like you, but if you make her cry after I spent hours working on her face, I will hurt you." Lanie called across the room from where she was helping Alexis into her dress behind the dressing screen.

"Duly noted, Lanie." Jim replied as he watched his daughter take the bracelet out of the cloth.

"Dad, I-"

"Your mother wore that on our wedding day. It was her something new, and after you were born, she decided it would be your something old." Jim explained as he fought the tears creeping into his eyes.

"I'll take care of it, and you can have it back before Rick and I leave." Kate said as she put the bracelet on.

"Don't worry about it, Katie. She always wanted you to keep it."

Kate nodded and pulled her father to his feet before wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you." She whispered. Jim just smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

When he pulled away, Lanie and Alexis came over and finished getting Kate ready. When they were done, Jim was sent to make sure the boys had gone downstairs already and that Rick would be able to see Kate before she walked in. While Jim was gone, Lanie handed Kate a pair of diamond earrings Alexis said her father had bought for Kate today, a bobby pin that she plucked from Alexis' hair and stuck into Kate's, and her bouquet of white chrysanthemums- tied together with a light blue ribbon, her somethings new, borrowed, and blue, respectively.

"Alright. We're good to go." Jim said as he walked back into the room.

Lanie nodded and lead the group from the room and down the stairs to the narthex of the small church, where Kevin and Javier were waiting for their partners, Alexis and Lanie.

"Lookin' good, chica." Javier said as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"Thank you, Javi." Lanie said before Kate could reply.

The boys laughed at Kate's glare, but before anything else could be said, the music started.

Kevin and Jenny's two-year-old daughter, Lizzie, was their flower girl, and Kate smiled as the little girl walked down the isle to where her mother was waiting for her. After Lizzie finished, Kevin and Alexis made their way down the aisle, and Kate smiled when she saw Rick smiling at his daughter, but Jim pulled her back before Rick could look up and get a glimpse of her before it was time.

"Sorry." She mumbled to Lanie in an effort to make her best friend stop glaring at her.

Before Lanie could reply, Javier was leading her to the door and down the aisle, and the realness of everything hit Kate.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jim asked his daughter.

"What? Of course I am." Kate replied.

"Just checking." Jim said with a smile as he took his daughter's hand and wrapped her arm through his. "Let's do this." He whispered before leading her to the door.

As soon as the music changed, Kate became totally unaware of everything that wasn't Rick waiting at the end of the aisle for her. She could feel herself blushing as everyone looked at her, but she didn't have enough brain power to think about it, because Rick was _there _and smiling at her.

When they finally reached the front, Jim kissed Kate's cheek and gave her a small hug before placing her hand in Rick's and smiling at the writer before he turned and went back to his seat.

"Hi." Rick whispered.

"Hi." Kate whispered back, completely unable to wipe the ridiculous smile off her face.

The ceremony passed quickly, everything seeming as though it were a dream. She heard the preacher speaking, but she was lost in Rick's eyes and wouldn't be able to repeat a word the man said if a gun was pressed to her head. The only part she remembered with complete clarity was the kiss.

And what a kiss it was.

As soon as the preacher had given permission, Rick let go of Kate's hands and grabbed her face. He gently brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones before leaning in and gently capturing her lips. As soon as their lips were connected, a spark of electricity shot through Kate and based on the way Rick deepened the kiss, she knew he felt it too. When they finally came up for air, Kate's eyes shifted to the side slightly and she saw her dad sitting in the front row, right next to an empty seat she had no doubt was for her mother.

When Rick saw the tears in Kate's eyes, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He whispered, earning a smile from Kate.

"I love you, too." She replied just as quietly.

Rick straightened up and laced his fingers with Kate's while everyone started clapping. As they made their way from the church, Rick wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her into his body. When they reached the limo that would take them to the reception, Rick helped her in before climbing in beside her and closing the door. As soon as they started moving, Kate slid over until she was practically in Rick's lap, and gave him another kiss.

"Do we have to go to the reception?" Rick asked after a particularly breath-taking kiss.

"Of course." Kate replied. "But think of all the fun we can have after." She said before leaning in and kissing him again.

* * *

When they arrived at the reception, They weren't at all surprised to find Lanie waiting impatiently outside.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to tell people that you went on your honeymoon early!"

"Rick wanted to." Kate said, grinning at her new husband.

"So did you." Rick reminded her.

"Well, tough. You have a party to attend. Come on, girl. Let's get you changed."

"God, yes." Kate replied, eager to get out of her dress.

"Well, come on. I guess writer boy can come too."

"Man, Lanie. Writer Man." Kate and Rick said at the same time, earning an eye roll from Lanie.

Lanie lead them to a small room just off from where they could hear their friends and family arriving. Lanie quickly undid the lacing of the corset, and Kate took a deep breath, wincing slightly when Lanie jabbed her playfully in the side. Just before Lanie pulled the dress down, Kate stopped her.

"Rick, close your eyes and turn around." Kate instructed, earning a sad look from the man who had been grinning lasciviously at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't question it. Just know that if you want to have sex at all during our honeymoon, or during our first two months back, you will turn around an close your eyes, and you will not cheat, because I will know." Kate replied.

Rick sighed but turned around, making a show of putting his hands over his eyes.

When Kate was satisfied, she nodded to Lanie and her friend stripped away the dress, before handing Kate the long white sundress she'd wear during the reception. After Kate put it on and made sure everything was where it would be, she allowed Rick to turn around, and Lanie pulled them from the room before they could get too carried away.

Lanie left them in the hallway and went into the ballroom to get them to announce that the couple had arrived. When they entered, all their friends and family clapped for them, and Kate blushed as she pressed herself closer into Rick's side.

Rick smiled down at her and wrapped his hand around her waist before leading her through the maze of tables to their own, where Kevin, Jenny, Lizzie, Javier, Lanie, Martha, Alexis, and Jim were waiting for them.

"Oh, look who's finally arrived!" Martha exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, bro." Javier said. "We thought you guys were ditching us."

"We tried, Javi. But Lanie wouldn't let us." Kate replied.

After speaking with their closest friends for a few more minutes, Rick and Kate got up to make the rounds while everyone else started eating. They went to tables with some of Rick's friends from the boarding schools from his youth, and tables that had some of Kate's old friends and family. Their friends from the 12th were there, and they spent a while poking fun at the new couple. Rick's writer friends were also there, and Kate enjoyed talking to them, just like she always did. And just to annoy Rick, she decided that when James Patterson started flirting with her, she'd flirt right back. Finally, Rick pulled her away and lead her back to their table, stopping every so often to talk to someone else. When they returned, they were finally able to eat a little bit of their food before Javier decided it was time for the speeches. As he stood and made his way to the stage, Kate knew he was going to embarrass them, and turned to hide her face in Rick's shoulder.

"I won't say much." Javier began. "Just this: Castle, if you ever hurt her, I'll break your face."

Rick's mouth dropped open slightly as the entire room was filled with laughter at his expense. After Javier sat down, Kevin made his way up and gave his own speech, which was much more eloquent than Javier's had been.

Alexis was next, and when she returned to the table, Rick pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek and letting her go, just as Jim started speaking.

"I already gave Rick my speech earlier, so this is for you, Katie-bug." Jim started, smiling at his daughter. "I know your life hasn't been the easiest, at least not since your mother died. But you've always made me proud in everything that you do. You've always been a strong girl, and I always knew you'd be ok again. I know you wish she was here today, but she is. She's with you everyday, and she always will be. And I know that if she was still alive today, she'd be bawling her eyes out, but she'd be so happy for you." Jim took a deep breath and tried to fight back the tears that were clouding his vision. "I love you, Katie. I love you more than I can ever say, and more than you will ever know." He finished.  
As Jim put the microphone away, the room broke into applause as Kate rose and met her father in the middle of the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him.

"I meant it, Katie. Every word." Jim whispered in her ear.

"I know, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied.

While Jim and Kate were in the middle of the dance floor, Rick stood and walked over to the DJ and after a moment of speaking, the DJ's voice circled through the room.

"Alright, folks. We're gonna break from tradition slightly and start with the father-daugther dance." He announced before playing the song Kate had selected.

Kate lifted her head off her father's shoulder and scanned the ballroom until she found Rick back at their table, smiling at her. Kate smile back before allowing her father to start dancing with her. Halfway through, Kate noticed other people joining her and her father on the dance floor. She smiled when she saw Rick wrap his arms around Alexis' waist and pull her into a hug as he danced her around while she laid her head on his chest.

When the dance ended, the DJ asked everyone to clear the floor so that Kate and Rick could have their first dance as newlyweds, and Kate went willingly into Rick's arms. As the music played, the two of them swayed together, smiling at their spouse.

"I love you, Katherine Castle." Rick whispered into her ear.

"Rick, I-"

"I know you're not changing it, Kate. I wouldn't expect you too."

"No, I am. I'm just gonna remain Detective Beckett at the precinct." She whispered back.

Rick smiled down at her. "Well, alight then." He said before leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

After everyone needed a break from dancing, Kate and Rick made their way over to the cake and went through the process of cutting it and smashing bits of it into each other's faces.

By the time everyone was done with cake, Kate and Rick were both ready to leave. After a brief conversation with Lanie, where she was able to convince her friend that it was perfectly fine for them to leave, Kate was taken onto the dance floor and surrounded by all the single girls. She glanced around herself before flinging the bouquet over her shoulders. Straight into Lanie's hands.

Trying to hide a smile, Kate hugged her best friend and winked at Rick as he made his way over to the chair that was set up for her. Kate approached him and pulled him into a kiss.

"You better keep your eyes closed when you're down there." Kate murmured against his lips. "I want it to be a surprise for you."

Rick nodded mutely before pulling Kate in for another heated kiss. When they broke apart, they ignored the catcalls their guests were aiming at them, and Rick held Kate's hand while she sat down. Rick kissed her hand before shooting her a dopey grin and ducking under the sundress. Kate could feel him kissing up the inside of her thigh as he made his way up to the slippery piece of fabric around her leg. When Rick reached it, he licked a stripe parallel to the bas of it before gripping it in his teeth and tugging it down her leg. When he resurfaced, he stood up and after smiling down at his wife, Rick shot the fabric straight at Javier's face.

The latino caught it with only a faint look of surprise before a wicked grin made its way across his face and he walked over to Lanie and pulled her into a kiss.

As everyone crowded the dance floor again, Rick lead Kate along one of the walls and toward the door, intent on making a getaway. As he was walking, Rick caught Jim's eye and was worried they were busted, but Kate's father just smiled and pointed to the door that would have the fastest escape for them. Rick smiled once at Jim before changing his path slightly and leading Kate to the door.

They were climbing into the limo before they heard Lanie yelling behind them. Rick turned slightly to apologize, and found Javier pulling her back inside, his lips locked on hers. Rick smiled and shook his head as he climbed in. He gave the driver the airport address and settled in, pulling Kate into his lap.

"We get away clean?" Kate asked as she kissed his throat.

"Mmhmm." Rick replied as his hand slipped between Kate's legs and started slowly rising.

Kate broke away from the kiss and grabbed his hand form where it was and placed it on her hip.

"Not yet." She murmured into his lips. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

Rick sighed but ran his hand along her hip and down her leg, never trying to figure out just what it was that Kate didn't want him to see.

Kate continued kissing Rick throughout the drive to the private airport where their plane and luggage was already waiting, and as soon as they were in the air, she unbuckled her seatbelt and walked across the short distance to Rick's seat, where she set herself in his lap.

"So, are you a member of the mile high club?" She asked casually, causing Rick to choke slightly.

"Surprisingly, no." He finally managed to answer.

"Shame. Would you like to join?" Kate asked as she ground her backside into his pelvis.

"I-I-I-" Rick stuttered.

"It's not a hard question, Ricky." Kate breathed into his ear in the teasing tone she only used when she planned on ravishing him until they both nearly passed out.

"Oh, God yes." Rick finally answered as Kate unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him back to the couch, remembering to hit the button that would make the pilot unable to hear them just before Rick's mouth landed on her throat.

Oh God yes, indeed.

* * *

**There you go, taytay.1895.1, I hope you liked it.  
If any of you want me to continue this and write a chapter for the plane ride and their honeymoon, let me know, and I'll do my best. If you want me to write a story for you, let me know. It might take a while, but hopefully it'll be to your liking.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I made you all wait for this. But this is the first time I've written anything like this, and I was agonizing over it not being good enough. But I decided to just post it and hope that you don't all hate me.  
**

* * *

As Kate stepped through the door the bellhop held open for her, her breath was taken away. The views out the windows were stunning, and the inside of the suite matched the spectacular views. While Rick spoke with the bellhop and got everything with their bags situated, Kate turned and entered the bedroom, only to find that the views from the bed were going to make it difficult for her to want to leave. She went to the window and marveled at the sight of the Eiffel Tower in the distance, although still close enough for her to know that they could easily walk there whenever they wanted.

There was a sound from the main part of the suite, followed by the door closing, and Kate heard Rick call her name. Before she could answer, Rick stepped into the bedroom and walked up behind her, pulling her into his chest.

"What do you think?" He asked into her hair, punctuating the question with a kiss.

"Rick, it's absolutely wonderful." Kate breathed, unable and unwilling to take her eyes off the view.

"It's just as wonderful from the bed." Rick hedged as he tried to tug her to the huge bed that had somehow escaped her notice.

But Kate wanted to play hard to get, despite the fact that they were newlyweds. "Nuh-uh." She said with a head shake.

"What?"

"I want you to take me there." Kate said as she pointed to the Eiffel Tower.

"But Ka-ate." Rick whined, causing a smile to cross Kate's face.

"Oh please, Rick. You sound like you're the one who didn't get off on the plane." Kate said with a soft elbow to his gut.

"That's my point! Let me make it up to you."

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"Kate, please! You've barely let me touch you all day!" Rick exclaimed.

"You're touching my now. I let you kiss me at our wedding." Kate said with a sly smile on her face.

"You know that's not what I mean." Rick growled in her ear, and Kate had to work hard to repress the shiver that shot through her body at his tone.

"Just think of how much more fun it will be if we wait." Kate teased as she leaned back and rubbed her butt against his pelvis.

"Keep doing that and we won't be waiting." Rick warned.

Kate laughed before disentangling herself from her husband. "Come on, Rick. Take me to the Eiffel Tower and buy me dinner. Then _maybe_ I'll let you under my dress."

Rick huffed as she walked by him and grabbed her purse. "Fine. But I'm not coming again until you've done so at least twice."

"You seem to be forgetting that what happened on the plane was _my_ decision."

"Regardless. I'm sticking to what I said."

"Oh, we'll see about that, Ricky." Kate husked, and with a heated glance over her shoulder, she was out of the bedroom and on her way out of the suit. "Come on writer boy, or you won't get any of this!" She called before she opened the door. Rick snapped himself out of his daze and hurried to follow her, making sure he grabbed his wallet. Kate was waiting for him in the hall and together they stepped into the elevator and headed out of their luxury hotel and back onto the streets of Paris.

* * *

They ate dinner at a quiet and quaint Italian restaurant near the Eiffel Tower, and Kate was glad they were given a booth at the front of the building, since she was already having a tough time keeping her hands in platonic places on her husband's body. For all that she enjoyed teasing him, and as much as she thoroughly enjoyed the blow job she'd given him on the flight over here, she was aching to feel him moving inside her, but she was damned if she was going to let him know.

Their food arrived, and they took turns feeding each other little bites, sharing soft caresses and little kisses almost randomly, but they made sure to keep it appropriate for their location. While they ate, they talked about future plans, things like what they wanted to do with their week back in New York before going back to the precinct, whether or not it was worth it to fly Alexis out to spend the last few days of their honeymoon with them, since they'd be in Paris for 2 weeks. Ultimately they decided against that, simply because Alexis had been to Paris often enough with Meredith that the city wasn't all that exciting to her. When they finally finished their dinner, the sun was starting to set, so after Rick payed the bill, they left and wandered the short distance to the Eiffel Tower, stopping long enough for Rick to buy a crepe that looked far too much like sugar wrapped in sugar to be good, but Kate simply rolled her eyes and held on to his arm, enjoying the feel of his body next to hers. They finally made it to the tower as the sky went dark, just in time to see it light up.

"Wow." Kate breathed as Rick pulled her into his so that her back was flush with his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rick whispered into her ear.

"Stunning." Kate replied as they watched the lights flash and light up the sky.

She turned her body slightly and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Thank you, Rick." She murmured as she captured his lips. Rick returned the kiss, and it was only with extreme self control that they managed to not rip their clothes off and make love on the grass beneath the Eiffel Tower.

Kate broke away when the need to breath could no longer be ignored. She leaned her forehead against Rick's, and they panted together, sharing the air between them with smiles etched on their faces. Kate softly kissed Rick's lips one more time before she pulled back far enough to look into his eyes, smiling when she found them nearly black with lust.

"Kate." Rick whispered, his hands gripping her hips so tightly that Kate knew there would be bruises later.

She smiled almost shyly at him before she leaned in and kissed his cheek, and breathed into his ear, "take me to bed, Rick."

When she pulled away, she saw that whatever blue had been left in his eyes was gone, replaced now with the deep lust that she knew promised that tonight would be a very good night.

Rick moved his hands from her hips and grabbed one of her own, before he essentially tugged her away from the Eiffel Tower and back in the direction of their hotel, and the very inviting and comfortable looking bed.

* * *

**I know the first note made it seem like there would be smut, but don't worry, there will be. This just seemed like a good place to leave off, and I wanted to give you guys hope. I'm still working on the smut, but on the bright side, I managed to read through it without laughing too much. But what can I say, I'm like a little kid that way. I hope this is enough until I can get the good stuff up, but hopefully I'll have that done by this weekend.  
If you have any prompts you want me to fill, please leave a review or send me a pm and let me know, and I'll do my best to get it done!  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here we go. Please keep in mind that I've never tried writing anything quite like this, so please bear with me if it's weird.**

*******EDIT***** For everyone who wanted more chapters, I just wanted to let you know that I plan on doing 5 chapters total, so keep watching for more.**

* * *

They crashed through the door to their suite with their mouths fused together and hands running over every available inch of the other's body.

"Kate." Rick panted as he detached his mouth and relocated it to nip and kiss her neck. "God, I love you."

Kate huffed a laugh. "Good. 'Cause you're stuck with me." She panted as she ran her fingers through his hair and gripped, holding his mouth to her neck as he sucked a kiss onto her skin.

They were silent again, aside from the heavy panting of their labored breathing as they continued to kiss each other. Kate pulled Rick's face back so that it was level with hers once more and sealed their lips together while her fingers began undoing the buttons of his shirt, taking the time to trace every inch of skin she uncovered. Rick followed her lead and began tugging the straps of her sundress over her shoulders, pulling his mouth from hers to kiss and lick her collar bone.

"Fuck. Rick, bed." Kate panted, proud of herself for forming that coherent of a thought when his tongue was licking along her neck to her other collar bone.

"We'll get to that." Rick said against her skin, and if she wasn't so desperate to feel him inside her, Kate would have slapped him for his cheeky comment. As it was, she pulled herself away from him and took a few steps backward, smirking at the look that crossed his face. She fixed the straps on her dress and made the universal 'come hither' gesture to get him to follow her to the bedroom.

"We're not having sex our first time as husband and wife anywhere but in a bed." Kate husked when he got close enough for her to slide her fingers through his belt loops, infinitely glad he'd changed into jeans and a shirt on the plane ride. She slid her fingers under his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, watching as the plum button-down landed in a pool at their feet, making a mental note to grab it in the morning and wear it to wake him up.

Rick growled his acceptance of her terms and captured her lips in another heated kiss as he walked her backward into the bedroom. His fingers found the hem of her dress and started sliding it up her legs, but Kate reached down and stopped him, bringing his hand up to grip her breast instead. After he got the hint, Kate allowed her fingers to go to the snap on his jeans, which she managed to undo with a practiced flick of her wrist, and she slid the denim down with his boxers, smiling softly when his cock popped free.

Rick had attached his mouth her shoulder and groaned when he felt her wrap her fingers around him, and he would have been embarrassed at the involuntary thrust of his hips when she squeezed his cock slightly, but he relished the fact that she was able to render him into such a state that his instincts- however caveman like they were- were able to completely take over.

Kate stroked his cock slowly, pulling a long groan from Rick's mouth, one that started down in his gut and forced its way out. She relinquished her hold on him, earning another groan-this time one of disagreement with her actions- only to allow her fingers to wander over his hips and around to firmly squeeze his ass.

"God, Rick. You have the best ass, have I ever told you that?" Kate asked before leaning in to lick a stripe up the side of his neck.

"Kate." Rick panted, and Kate smiled at his inability to answer.

Slowly, she let go of him and stepped away, smirking when he tried to follow. "Nuh-uh. Go sit on the bed." Kate said with a mischievous grin.

Rick looked slightly disappointed, and Kate gave him one last kiss before pushing him toward the bed, where he reluctantly arranged himself against the pillows at the head. Kate moved to stand at the foot of the bed, and while she would have once been nervous for what she was about to do, the way Rick was looking at her made the feelings disappear before they really formed.

"What ever you're planning, it won't work." Rick said from the bed as he watched her sensually bring her hands up to her breasts and playfully circle her already erect nipples through her dress.

"Oh?" Kate asked as she pinched her nipples, moaning softly at the sensation.

"Remember what I said earlier? I'm not coming again until you have. Payback for the plane and all that."

"Oh, I think I can convince you." Kate said as she slid one strap down her shoulder and off her arm before repeating the process with the other, allowing the dress to come to rest at her hips, glad that the waist was tight enough not to fall all the way to the floor. She brought her hands back up to her breasts and began playing with her now bare breasts again, grinning when she noticed how much Rick was struggling with not grabbing his cock.

"Touch yourself, Rick." Kate said, wanting to make him come undone. "I want to see you touch your cock."

"No." Rick said almost sulkily. "You want me to come so bad, you're going to have to put forth some more effort." He replied, his tone somehow masking the complete and utter desperation he felt to get his hands on her, as well as the shudder that went through him at the way she popped the 'k' when she said cock.

A wicked grin crossed Kate's face and she squeezed her nipples once more before dropping her hands to the dress at her hips. "You want to see what I've been wearing under my dress all day?" Kate asked playfully as she began to slowly slide the dress down her hips, making sure not to show him what she was hiding until he answered.

"God, yes." Rick breathed as his eyes shot down to look at her crotch.

"Not until you touch yourself, Rick." Kate said, smiling when Rick's hand finally let go of the sheets and firmly gripped his cock. She watched as he slid his hand up to the head and ran his thumb over the sensitive tip, gathering the pre-come that had pooled there and spreading it down the rest of his erection.

"There you go." Kate said while giving him a smile that promised wicked things to come. Just watching him working his cock in his hand, Kate knew she'd have to get it back in her mouth before they were done. When Rick's other hand dropped to cup his balls, Kate nearly lost her reserve, and only barely managed to refrain from throwing her plans out the window and riding him _right now_.

Kate took a deep breath to clear her head and began tugging the dress down, smirking to herself when Rick groaned at the sight of her underwear.

"Fuck. Kate." She heard and her eyes snapped open, although she couldn't remember when she'd closed them. Rick was staring at the underwear Kate was wearing, if it could even be called that.

"Do you like it?" Kate asked as she slid her index finger along the lacy top of the thong. It was a silky white material that would normally make Rick want her instantly. What made it even better was that Kate had found a way to get the words 'I *heart* Rick Castle' put on the front, somehow managing to fit the sentiment into the tiny area covering Kate's crotch.

"Do I- Fuck, Kate. Yes, I love it." Rick groaned and his hand started speeding up. "Did you get that specially made?"

"Mmhmm." Kate replied as she slid two of her fingers into the thong and ran them down the length of her slit.

They didn't say anything else for a moment, content to just watch the other touch themselves. Ultimately, though, Kate's fingers stroking along her pussy weren't enough, so she withdrew her fingers, smiling softly as Rick watched with rapt attention as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and slid them inside, groaning when she tasted herself.

"Fuck, Kate." Rick groaned as he felt a tightening in his gut, and he knew that if he didn't stop touching his cock, he wasn't going to last long enough to uphold his promise from earlier. So with a great effort on his part, he pulled his hand away and gestured for Kate to join him on the bed. Kate decided to acquiesce, to desperate to feel his hands on her body to keep playing hard to get.

She crawled up the bed, lust radiating from her eyes as she came to rest over Rick's body. Her hips lined up with his, and he took the opportunity to grab her hips and pull her to him, crushing their lips together. As they kissed, Rick felt Kate grind her hips into his, and another groan escaped his mouth at the sensation. In a last ditch attempt to last longer, Rick flipped them over, causing Kate to let out a squeak that she would deny later. Rick used his body weight to press Kate into the mattress as he kissed her again. His tongue swept across her lips and she finally opened her mouth to allow his tongue to explore.

For all that Kate had been in charge mere moments ago, she readily relinquished the control, perfectly content to allow Rick to take what he needed from her. So when Rick detached his mouth from hers and started kissing down her neck, Kate didn't try to stop him. Rick's mouth went down her throat and in between her breasts, pausing long enough to kiss the scar that lingered there. After paying it the proper attention, Rick shifted slightly and kissed along Kate's ribcage until he came to her other scar, which he peppered with kisses. The first few times they'd slept together, Kate had been uncomfortable letting him see the scars, but he managed to convince her that these actions were his way of reminding the both of them how close they'd come to losing each other. Now, Kate relished the attention, and even looked forward to it.

After Rick was sure he'd kissed her scars thoroughly enough-at least for now, he returned to his earlier mission. His right hand came up and began kneading and massaging her left breast while he attached his mouth to her other, laving his tongue over the flesh, smirking when he felt her nipple tightening further. He carefully caught the nipple between his teeth and tugged, while simultaneously rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck, Rick. Just like that." Kate whispered from above him, and Rick raised his head slightly, making sure not to let go of her breast. The sight of him looking up at her while he sucked on her breast had Kate thrusting her hips up, trying to get even a little bit of friction where she needed it. She managed to rub her pussy against his stomach, and when Rick switched his mouth to her other breast and bit down suddenly on her nipple, the sensation, coupled with the angle she was managing to rub against him at sent her hurtling over the edge. Her eyes slammed shut and she threw her head back while she let out a noise that sounded something like Rick's name. Rick continued to play with her breasts while Kate came down from her orgasm, and when she was finally able, she pried her eyes open to find him looking at her, love and lust warring for control in his eyes.

"That was interesting." Rick said playfully, knowing Kate wouldn't hurt him so soon after an orgasm. "Your underwear's still on and everything." He said with a smile.

"First time for everything." Kate panted playfully as she tried to catch her breath. "Does this mean you're going to fuck me now?" She added hopefully.

Rick chuckled and leaned up to kiss her lips softly. "Not likely. That was unintentional. Just relax and let me take care of you, Kate." Rick murmured into her lips. Kate opened her mouth and threw herself into the kiss, moaning when she felt Rick's hand slowly start creeping down her ribcage and over her stomach.  
Rick pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed his way down her body, pausing to suck on each of her breasts again before continuing down to kiss over her stomach. When he reached her navel, Rick darted his tongue out, earning a gasp from Kate.

Rick lowered himself between her legs where he kissed up the inside of her left leg and down the inside of her right, ignoring Kate's pleas for him to touch her. Just as Kate thought Rick would spend hours teasing her, he moved so that his face was directly over her clothed pussy and pressed a soft kiss to her clit, causing another gasp to wrench its way out of Kate's mouth. Rick smiled up at her before he ran his tongue along the length of her slit, savoring the taste of her through her thong. But after a short while, it wasn't enough, so Rick hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged the thong down Kate's legs, groaning when he saw how wet her pussy was.

"Jesus, Kate." He breathed, and Kate shivered when she felt his warm breath ghost over her sensitive skin.

"Rick." She whined.

Rick wanted to keep teasing her, but the way she was writhing on the sheets with her eyes squeezed closed and her head rolling from side to side was too beautiful for him to wait any longer.

"Watch me, Kate." He commanded in a whisper. "Watch me make you come with my tongue."

Kate's eyes flew open and locked with his as he leaned closer and slowly slid his tongue through her folds, collecting all the moisture dripping from her that he could.

"Fuck, Kate. You're so wet for me." Rick murmured, awe clear in his voice.

"Just for you, Rick." Kate replied, one of her hands coming to rest on his head while her fingers tangled in his hair.

Rick gave Kate one last smile before he dove in and started really eating her out, savoring her taste and the noises she was making equally.

He thrust his tongue into her repeatedly, stopping when it was in as far as it could go and wiggling it around. He pulled back and circled her clit with his tongue before sliding one finger into her, groaning when he felt how tight she was. He quickly added another finger and began thrusting, smiling when Kate started moving her hips to try and get his fingers deeper into her body.

When he felt Kate's inner walls start fluttering, he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked on it, gently running his teeth over it, and Kate was thrown into another orgasm as her back arched so sharply that Rick was briefly worried that she'd break her spine. While she rode out wave after wave of pleasure, Rick continued gently thrusting his fingers into her and licking at her pussy as she came down, only stopping when Kate whimpered softly to let him know that she was too sensitive for his ministrations.

Rick pulled his fingers out of Kate and brought them to his mouth where he licked them clean, savoring the flavor that was purely _Kate_ and one of his favorite flavors, no less. Kate tugged at his hair unit lie crawled back up her body, and she was able to seal their lips together, groaning when she tasted herself on his tongue. She licked her taste out of his mouth, and felt Rick grinding into her hip in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure in his erection.

Kate snaked her hand between them to grab his cock again and Rick groaned and shuddered as she started stroking him.

"I'm going to suck your cock again later." Kate told him casually, but still managing to pop the end of the word in a way that shouldn't have been quite so arousing. "But first, it's really time you stuck your cock in me, Rick."

Rick buried his face in her neck and groaned as Kate's hand sped up. "God, yes. Fuck."

"Kate will do fine." Kate said cheekily, earning a different type of groan from Rick.

"If I can't say that, neither can you." Rick mumbled into her neck.

In response, Kate simply squeezed his cock harder, earning a squeak from her husband.

"On second thought, go ahead and do whatever you want." Rick said hurriedly, with his voice abnormally high pitched.

Kate nodded once before letting go altogether and weaving her hands into his hair and tugging his face back to hers for an intense kiss. When they broke apart, Kate stared into Rick's eyes and smiled up at him before her face turned serious.

"Now, _fuck me." _She commanded.

Rick kissed her again before shifting and pulling away from her.

"Rick, in order for you to actually fuck me, your cock needs to be _inside _me." Kate said.

"God I love when you start cussing in bed." Rick said with a smile as he looked down at Kate's prone form.

"Regardless. You're doing it all wrong." Kate nearly whined as she wrapped her legs around Rick's waist and hooked her ankles together.

"Condoms, Kate." Rick replied, gesturing to where his bag was sitting by the bed.

"Seriously?" Kate asked. "Rick, we're _married._" She said with a laugh.

"I know. But-"

"No buts, Rick." Kate said, suddenly more serious. "I mean it. I don't want anything between us. Not anymore."

"But you're not on the pill anymore, Kate." Rick said, still not understanding what his wife was telling him.

"I know. Do I have to spell it out for you?" She asked in mock exasperation.

"I think so." Rick said, looking more adorable than anyone had a right to, his face clearly showing that he was confused but also that he didn't really care that he was missing something big. Not with his new wife lying naked beneath him.

Kate shifted so she was essentially sitting in Rick's lap with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She leaned in until her mouth was next to his ear.

"I want to make a baby with you." Kate whispered, pulling back to smile at him while he processed her words.

"Really?" He finally asked.

Kate nodded. "Really. Now come on, Ricky." She said with a playful smile as she once again gripped his cock. "Help me make a baby."

Rick groaned before he pushed her onto her back and came to rest over her body. Kate smiled up at her husband as she spread her legs enough for him to settle between them. As Rick slowly pushed into her, Kate forced her eyes to stay locked on his, despite the overwhelming urge to close them and let the ecstasy take over.

"Fuck, Kate. You're so tight." Rick gasped when he was finally all the way inside her.

Kate moaned as she felt her muscles stretching around him. "God, Rick. Why are you so fucking huge?" Kate managed to ask, earning her a chuckle from her husband, which caused his cock to move slightly inside of Kate and ripped a moan from her throat.

"Keep saying things like that and I might get cocky." Rick said as he slowly pulled out, until just the tip of his cock remained inside, then he slowly pushed back in, issuing a matching groan to Kate's.

"You're already _cocky." _Kate managed to get out, causing Rick to give her a particularly sharp thrust. "Fuck, yes. Just like that."

"No more puns in bed." Rick said, punctuating his statement with another strong thrust.

Kate didn't say anything, which Rick took as acceptance, so he began to pick up the pace, thrusting quickly and sharply into Kate's now dripping pussy.

"You're dripping, Kate." Rick whispered into her ear. "Does this feel good?" He asked in a husky voice.

"God, yes. So fucking good, Rick." Kate panted.

As Rick continued to thrust into Kate, he reached behind himself where her legs were wrapped tightly and tugged her left leg away. When Kate started to complain, Rick leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and held him tightly to her body while she slid her tongue into his mouth. While Rick lost himself in the kiss, Kate released one of her hands and slid it down between their bodies and started rubbing her clit, adding just the right amount of friction to send her into yet another orgasm, gasping Rick's name as he continued to thrust into her in order to increase the duration of her orgasm. When Kate's breathing was under control again, Rick grabbed her previously neglected leg and shifted so that he could rest her knee on his shoulder, helping him to thrust deeper into her body. The deeper penetration had Kate gasping again in seconds, and she threw her head back as Rick's cock entered her body at the perfect angle to rub against her g-spot with each thrust. As Rick continued to thrust into Kate's body, he reached out with one hand and grabbed one of her breasts in his hand and began to firmly knead it, occasionally tweaking the nipple, adding to the sensations coursing through Kate's body.

"Fucking hell, Rick." Kate gasped when he leaned down and pulled her breast into his mouth, sucking and biting at her nipple.

Rick pulled off with a pop and his hand went back to grabbing her breast. One of Kate's hands traveled to her other breast and began mirroring Rick's actions, and the sight of her fondling her breast drove Rick crazy. He pulled his hand away, and as he suspected, Kate's hand was almost immediately taking over, so that she was squeezing and kneading her breasts and tweaking her nipples while Rick's hand was free to reach down and start rubbing circles on her clit.

"Fuck, Rick. I can't." Kate pleaded.

"Can't what, Kate?" Rick asked as he continued his ministrations.

"Can't come anymore." Kate gasped out.

"I know that's not true." Rick said. "I've seen you come plenty of times in one night, Kate. I know you've got at least one more in you." Rick encouraged as he continued thrusting into her and rubbing her clit.

"Rick." Kate whined, her body bordering on the edge between pleasure and pain caused by too much stimulation.

"I want to feel you squeezing around me when I come, Kate." Rick murmured.

Kate whimpered in response, and Rick knew she was close, and he'd be right behind her.

As he felt his orgasm approaching, Rick quickened his thrusts even more until he was truly pounding into Kate's body. As Kate felt Rick quicken, she also felt another orgasm sneaking up on her, and if her brain wasn't as fried as it was, she would be slightly impressed with herself and her ability to come this many times. As it was, she was impressed that her brain was still working enough for her to keep breathing.

Just as she felt Rick's rhythm falter, Kate tweaked her nipples for a final time, and was thrust over the edge into orgasm one last time.

It was the most intense orgasm she'd had that night, and it had her rolling her head from side to side as her back arched up off the bed. She let out a strangled scream of pleasure.

"Fuck!" Kate yelled as her climax washed over her, and Rick was glad that he'd decided to get the suite that took up the whole top floor of the hotel, which made it much less awkward when they were loud in the bedroom.

As Rick felt Kate's walls clenching around his cock, he thrusted into her one last time and buried his cock as far into Kate's body as he could before he shot his seed deep into his wife's body while he chanted her name.

When their orgasms had finally ended, Rick lowered Kate's leg back to the bed before his arms could no longer hold him up, and he collapsed onto Kate, barely managing not to squish her. When Rick's weight pressed into her, Kate sighed in pleasure and wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold him where he was. When he started softening, however, Kate reluctantly released him so that he could pull out of her and roll onto his back next to her.

"Shit." Kate gasped. "That was..."

"Yeah." Rick replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Kate said after another moment of silence.

"I don't intend to go anywhere, so it's ok." Rick said as he finally found the strength to roll onto his side so he could look at Kate.

Kate let her head fall to the side so that she was looking at Rick and she smiled. "It's a good thing you're still good at that. Nice to see marriage hasn't hindered your ability to make me breathless."

Rick chuckled and raised his hand to rest on her cheek. Kate's hand came up and rested over his as she pressed it into her cheek slightly. "I didn't know you doubted me."

"I didn't. I'm just saying."

They laid side by side for a while until Kate rolled onto her stomach and raised her hand to trace Rick's face. He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. Kate smiled as she took her hand back and traced it down his chest to wander along his waist.

"Kate." Rick said, not entirely sure what she was doing.

Kate grinned wickedly up at him as she shifted to lay between his legs and dropped her hands down to cup his half-hard cock.

"Kate." Rick said, this time a warning more than anything else.

"Don't you remember what I said earlier? I want you in my mouth again." Kate said before she leaned down and licked a stripe up his cock.

Rick sighed and shivered before he reached down and grabbed the tops of her arms and tugged her up.

"Wha-?" Kate asked when Rick pulled her up to lay half on top of him.

"Not right now, Kate." Rick whispered as he kissed her softly.

"Rick, I-" Kate tried again, but Rick cut her off again.

"Later, Kate. Just, not right now."

Kate looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want you to, Kate. I mean, what kind of guy turns down a second blow job in one day?" Rick asked. "I'm just saying, cuddle with me for a little bit. Then when you wake up in the middle of the night, you can wake me up by sticking my cock in your mouth."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, don't you make it sound so romantic." She deadpanned.

Rick just raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how a blow job can be romantic."

Kate leaned in and whispered into his ear. "That's because I'm not talking about giving you a blow job, Rick."

"Oh?" Rick asked, suddenly breathless.

"I'm talking about sucking your cock." Kate replied. "That's very different."

Rick struggled to breathe properly as Kate pulled back to smirk at him.

Rick shook his head and let it fall onto a pillow. Kate looked at him before scooting closer, forcing Rick to back up so that they could both rest on the same pillow.

"Thank you, Rick." Kate murmured.

Rick gave Kate a look, her change in tone confusing him. "For what?"

Kate shook her head. "For everything." She said with a smile.

Rick smiled as he leaned in and kissed her nose. "Always." He whispered.

Kate gave him another smile and after a sweet kiss to his lips, Kate rolled over so that her back was against Rick's chest. She reached behind her and tugged Rick's arm over her body and squirmed as far into his embrace as she could. Rick let her get settled before kissing the back of her head and letting his hand rest on her stomach.

Just when he thought Kate was about to fall asleep, her hand landed on top of his.

"Do you think it worked?" Kate asked quietly, her tone slightly unsure, yet hopeful. "Do you think we made a baby?"

Rick sighed and squeezed her for a moment. "I don't know, Kate. But we've got time to make a baby if we didn't tonight. It's not something we can rush; it'll happen eventually for us, ok?"

Kate sighed. "I know. I love you, Rick."

Rick kissed the back of Kate's neck, "I love you too, Kate. Now sleep."

Kate smiled and closed her eyes, unsurprised with how quickly she was able to comply.

* * *

**Alright, so how was it? Please keep in mind that this is the first time I've written anything like this. Like ever. But I really hope I did ok. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but please be nice about it. In the meantime, I'll just go sit over in the corner...  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I honestly forgot that I was going to write more. **

**Big thanks to taytay.1895.1 for being an overall sweetheart to me today. I really needed it, hun. So thank you. **

* * *

The first thing Kate registered when she woke up was the bone deep exhaustion still coursing through her body. She groaned softly as she forced herself to roll over and reach for her husband. her hand smacked around for a moment before it landed with a _smack _on his chest, and forced a groan from the man.

"Ow." Rick whined.

"S'your fault."

Rick mumbled something as he reached out and pulled her into his chest. Kate went willingly and buried her face in his chest as she snuggled into him.

"What do you want to do today?" Rick murmured. "It's our last day here."

"I know. But I don't think I can move. And we did enough, didn't we? We went to the Eiffel Tower and Montmartre. We went out to Versailles and the Louvre. We climbed L'Arc de Triomphe. Isn't that everything we needed to do?" Kate asked.

"I think so. We also had sex. Lots and lots of sex." Rick added with an eyebrow wiggle that probably wasn't as effective as he would have liked it to be.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "I know we did. My body still hurts."

"Then I'd say it was a job well done."

Kate laughed. "If you say so. But if the guys end up making fun of my inability to walk, we're not having anymore."

"How long are you going to withhold?" Rick whined.

"Let's say one month for each time they bring it up." Kate decided.

Rick sat up straight. "We need to get you walking." He said hurriedly. "Come on, up up up."

Kate laughed. "Rick, stop."

"I don't want to miss out on sex, Kate." He said seriously.

"I'll get plenty of experience walking again later. Just stay in bed." She implored as she tugged him back onto his back so she could press herself against him.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're a closet cuddler." Rick teased as he kiss her head.

"Shut up, Rick." Kate warned.

Rick chuckled as he kissed her cheek and laid his head beside her. Within seconds, they were both asleep again.

* * *

When they woke up again, Kate dragged Rick into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She nudged him in before her and kept his back toward her as she insisted on washing him. ONly when she was satisfied that his back was clean did she allow him to turn around, and she continued her torture.

"Kate." Rick whined when she bypassed where he so desperately wanted her touch.

"Not yet, Rick." She murmured as she washed his stomach. When she was done, she dropped to her knees and began methodically washing his legs, while studiously ignoring the piece of flesh perfectly in line with her mouth.

Rick closed his eyes in an effort to force himself not to pull her to her feet and push into her. Kate looked up and smiled when she saw that his eyes were closed. With a sly smile on her face, she stuck her tongue out and licked a stripe up his cock.

Rick's eyes snapped open and he looked down to where Kate had her mouth wrapped around him.

"Kate." He groaned as he buried his hand in her hair. He was directing her, which she was always grateful for, he just needed some kind of contact between the two of them.

"Hmm?" She mumbled around his cock, and Rick had to breathe through his mouth to keep himself from ending their activities before they really got exciting. After a few minutes though, Rick tugged on her hair gently until Kate pulled away.

"Turn around." Rick practically growled at her.

Kate's eyes were black with arousal and she didn't hesitate to do what he said. She turned so her back was to him and braced her hands against the wall. Rick came up behind her and pressed his body into hers.

"Don't move." He whispered before he pulled away.

Kate looked behind her as Rick grabbed the soap. He approached her and Kate knew she was in for the same treatment. Rick slowly washed her back and her legs before he turned her around and repeated the process on her front.

Kate's legs turned to jelly and she brought her hands to Rick's shoulders to keep herself up. Rick washed her off, and before she could pull his face to hers, Rick's mouth was sucking at her breast.

Kate groaned and tugged at his hair. "Rick, please."

Rick looked up at her and smiled when he saw her desperation. He pulled away from her and smirked when she groaned at the loss of his touch. Rick turned her around again and brought her hands up to rest against the wall while he gripped himself and eased into her.

They moaned together at the feeling of him filling her.

"So good, Kate." Rick moaned in her ear as he began thrusting.

Kate had lost her ability to form words and was doing her best to stay upright as the feelings coursed through her.

Rick brought his hand around and began slowly rubbing circles between her legs while his thrusts sped up.

"Fuck!" Kate cried as the pleasure intensified.

Rick chuckled. "I'm working on it." He whispered into her ear, and Kate didn't have it in her to be mad at his cheeky comment.

One of Kate's hands slipped from the wall and gripped her breast as she twisted her nipple. Rick sped up his thrusts and his fingers worked even faster between her legs.

Suddenly, the feelings flooding her system threw Kate over the edge and her muscles clamped down on him. Rick managed one last thrust before he stilled and spilled himself into her body.

They were silent aside from their panting as they came down from their highs. Rick kissed Kate between her shoulders as he gently pulled out of her. Kate took a deep breath and turned to face him, her legs still shaky.

"I'm not going to be able to walk when we get home." Kate murmured as she leaned into Rick's body.

Rick laughed as he leaned over and turned the water off. He reached outside the shower and grabbed one of the large towels and wrapped it around himself and pulled the ends around Kate where she was pressed against him.

"Kate, we need to dry off if we're going to leave the hotel room today." Rick murmured as he moved the towel off his shoulders to dry off her back.

"Do we have to leave today?" She whined.

"Yes. We've spent the last two days in the room. Anymore and the staff is going to start assuming things about us."

"Let them." She mumbled but she stepped out of the shower after Rick.

Rick shook his head and wrapped the towel around her shoulders before he stepped out of the bathroom with just a kiss to her head. He returned moments later with a pair of capri pants and a shirt for her, along with a matching set of underwear that Kate already knew he'd be using his teeth to remove later.

"Now get dressed." Rick said before he left the bathroom and closed the door.

When she was alone, Kate sighed and dropped the towel as she pulled on her bra and panties. She tugged on her pants, and as she brought her shirt up to her body, the fingers of her right hand skimmed over her stomach.

She really hoped there was already a baby growing in her. Although, she was having a lot of fun trying to make one.

* * *

**And BAM! New chapter. I did my best to fix the formatting, so to everyone reading this on a phone or tablet, I hope it's better for you guys. If you have any prompts you want me to fill, let me know and I'll do my best to write them.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
